


Josephine? Yesemite? Ryan? Can't remember!

by cloverfield_10



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield_10/pseuds/cloverfield_10
Summary: The Doctor returns to Earth but something is strange with her. What has happened while she was gone?





	Josephine? Yesemite? Ryan? Can't remember!

**Author's Note:**

> It writen as a script because i imaginated it as another episode of the series but if you guys like it and want to read it more in a chapter type of format then i can tried. Also, i would love if you give me your opinion, even if its not nice.  
> Clearly, english is not my first language.

INT. TARDIS  
The door of the TARDIS opens suddenly and for the same enter YAS. She is quite exalted.  
YAS  
Doctor!

The call surprises the DOCTOR, who turns around and she looks at her strangely. Her eyes are hidden behind the glasses for welding and in one hand carries a torch while in the other a rubber chicken.  
After a few seconds of silence, a huge smile bursts in her face.

DOCTOR  
(excited)  
YAS! What are you doing in the Ane System?!  
Wait, humans finally deciphered how to travel to others  
systems? Good for you!  
(waits a second)  
How did you find the TARDIS?

YAS looks at her strangely.  
YAS  
Doctor ... the TARDIS has just appear in my dining room  
CUT TO: 

INT. YAS HOUSE / DINING ROOM - DAY  
The TARDIS materialized in the middle of the dining room, more specifically on the table, which lies destroyed under the ship.  
At that moment, the door of the TARDIS opens and the head of the DOCTOR appears. Her expression of bewilderment

DOCTOR  
It can't be ... I'm sure that I was in the Ane System  
CUT TO:  
INT. TARDIS  
The DOCTOR re-enters, she looks confused. Near the controls, YAS is trying to find the connection between the rubber chicken and the welding torch.

YAS  
Doctor.. What were you doing with this?  
(interested)  
And where is the Ena System?

DOCTOR  
Give me a second Josephine.

YAS  
What did you call me?

DOCTOR  
I'm sorry, not Josephine. Yesemite? No, either.  
Ryan? What? That's not.  
(Exited)  
YAS! That's your name.

YAS  
(Curious)  
Don't you remember my name?  
The DOCTOR stops in front of her.  
DOCTOR  
(Insecure)  
Of course i remember, I just said it. I'm just a little dizzy.

YAS  
So-  
DOCTOR  
(interrupting)  
Why do you look so old?

YAS  
Excuse me?

DOCTOR  
I'm talking to myself.

YAS  
(worried)  
Doctor, where were you?

DOCTOR  
I ... I can't remember it.  
The DOCTOR observes the TARDIS, confused.  
I...  
(Terrified)  
Oh my God. It finally happened!

YAS  
What? What happened?!

DOCTOR  
I'm going senile. The years have catch up to me.  
YAS approaches the DOCTOR and grab her by the shoulders, staring at her.  
YAS  
Doctor, calm down and think. Try remember.

DOCTOR  
(tired)  
What is the point, Yasmin?  
The DOCTOR looks back at her.  
Do you even call yourself that or I was misscalling you all this time?  
(scared)  
Please, do not put me in a galifrean center for the elderly!  
(quietly)  
They say they are excellent but they suck. My third grandmother was in one.  
YAS nods and then looks at the door of the TARDIS.  
YAS  
I'm calling the guys.  
INT. YAS HOUSE / DINING ROOM - DAY  
RYAN and YAS are standing next to the TARDIS, while GRAHAM brings a cup of tea to the DOCTOR, who is sitting on a chair.

DOCTOR  
(lamenting)  
I'm so old, Graham. How do you do it?

GRAHAM  
Hey!

YAS  
(to Ryan)  
We have to do something.

RYAN  
Without a doubt, but what?  
YAS shakes her head, confused.  
YAS  
I don't know, but I'm sure that we will find something in the TARDIS.  
When she left us yesterday, she was more than normal, something had to  
have happened to her while she was alone.  
RYAN nods and looks at YAS.  
RYAN  
Let's do it.

**Author's Note:**

> i would love if you give me your opinion, even if its not nice.


End file.
